malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:3000
'This is the 3000th Malazan Wiki content page!!!' To celebrate this milestone this page has been created as a timecapsule of the Malazan Wiki on this day, the 29th of August 2015. Malazan Wiki statistics of the 29th of August 2015 in random order *3000 content pages *72.2k page views over the last week *5992 pages when including redirects (of which there are 991), talk pages etc. *31,639 edits since the Wiki was set up *136 different contributors to date, 27 of which have contributed more than 50 times *239 Fan art images *32 Maps of the Malazan world *29 pages have a slideshow *Gardens of the Moon ‎is the longest page at 40,962 bytes *Ganoes Stabro Paran ‎is the longest character page at 18,626 bytes *Most linked to categories: 1.Males‏‎ (850 members) 2.Females‏‎ (350 members) 3.Soldiers‏‎ (311 members) *Most linked to book page: Gardens of the Moon‏‎ (403 links) *Most linked to character page: Anomander Rake‏‎ (159 links) *Page with the most categories: Ben Adaephon Delat‏‎ (22 categories) *Page with the most revisions: Gardens of the Moon‏‎ (215 revisions) *74 Chapter summaries are completed and 78 are mostly finished *575 is the current number of *Since 7th of October 2014, we have had 2848 visitors who were re-directed here from the Malazan Empire Forum Wiki link *The Malazan Wiki is on this day ranked 35th of all Book Wikias and 590th in the overall ranking of over 400.000 Wikia communities 'Oscar' speeches by some of the Malazan Wiki's current contributors *My name is Egwene and I am one of the current Administrators as well as a Bureaucrat of this Wiki. In that capacity, I would firstly like to thank Jade Raven, who adopted this Wiki when it had become dormant and thus made everything which followed possible. A massive, massive thanks to everyone who has helped creating the content of this Wiki making it such a great Malazan resource. Not just a thank you but admiration as well, for all the artists who gave permission for their work to be displayed on the Wiki. And finally, in case you are wondering what my main ambition is for this Wiki... references, references and more references... keep adding references, folks!!!! :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) * Andorion here! I would just like to thank Egwene who got me interested in the Wiki in the first place and who very patiently puts up with my muddle-headed meanderings whenever I am confused about an edit. If I ever feel the need to be humbled I just look at the Recent Changes page and the number of Edits Egwene has pulled off does it every time. I would also like to thank Aimzzz who has done and continues to do a superb job every week with the nominations and polls for Picture of the Week. Another big thank you to ArchieVist whose work on the EDP for Assail is an inspiration. This Wikia is practically unrecognisable from when I first consulted it back in 2012-13, and credit for that goes to all the editors who log in to spare their time and effort. Andorion new (talk) 01:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) * Hi, this is ArchieVist. I second Egwene and Andorion on all the well deserved thanks to everyone who has contributed. I had used the Wikia for several years as I worked my way through the books, but it wasn't until I arrived at the more sparsely populated entries for the later novels that I felt the need to contribute. So I created a handful of entries on a few minor characters that I figured no one would notice if I screwed up. Then Egwene asked me to compile a complete character list for Assail as I read it for the first time. What an eye opener! You come away with a much deeper understanding of the characters and story when you stop and try to connect the dots as you're reading. My advice to anyone who has thought about contributing to the Wikia is just do it!--ArchieVist (talk) 03:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) * I'm aimzzz and when I stumbled in here, I was listening to the audio version of MBotF. I couldn't keep track of the characters without the Wiki. I started editing articles when I went back through the books in text form... added a reference here, a little info there— suddenly I'm a junior Admin. I'll second ArchieVist in saying that pausing to work on an entry can lead in unexpected directions and reveal deeper levels of meaning in the books. I want to thank Egwene. There's no way to list everything she does, but to top it all off, she's very supportive and patient. Special thanks to Andorion, who put together the Spoiler-free Fan Art Gallery, reviewing pictures in relation to all the books. And Johntocaelpiano, thank you for your in-depth Memories of Ice chapter summaries. Last but not least, don't miss DaddinG's many contributions fleshing out Darujhistan. aimzzz (talk) 19:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) * You guys are all simply amazing. The amount of work that you've all done since I first peeked at the wiki is astounding. Everyday I'm surprised by the amount of content that has been added, and by extension, the amount of content I've forgotten about. You all help make a great series an even better one. I'd be remiss without mentioning Egwene who is quite literally the wiki-boss around here, keeping us all in check and single-handledly making 9398 edits and counting. Quite literally over 9000. If anyone deserves recognition for this 3000-page-strong beast of a wiki, it's her. I'm proud to work alongside each and every one of you when I can; keep up the good work. Here's to another 3000. DaddinG (talk) 20:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) *I think it was Orson Scott Card who, in the foreword to a YA edition of "War of the Worlds", said that sci-fi and fantasy (at least good sci-fi and fantasy) aren't simply tales to escape from reality, rather they're a lens with which we can see our world more clearly. "War of the Worlds" wasn't a book about Martians invading London. It was about colonialism, and the fear, confusion, and despair a people go through when faced with an implacable enemy with whom they couldn't speak, negotiate, or even harm. In a similar vein, books like Memories of Ice aren't about wizards, knights, and alien gods. They're books about the human condition, the fragility of civilization, and the agony, sacrifice, and immeasurable tragedy that goes with keeping civilization going. During his Nobel Prize banquet in 1950 (with nuclear war a threat unique to his generation), William Faulkner is famed for saying, "Our tragedy today is a general and universal physical fear so long sustained by now that we can even bear it. There are no longer problems of the spirit. There is only the question: When will I be blown up? Because of this, the young man or woman writing today has forgotten the problems of the human heart in conflict with itself which alone can make good writing because only that is worth writing about, worth the agony and the sweat." People don't return to the Malazan Empire because they like to envision Quick Ben blasting dragons out of the sky (though that is awesome). They come back because Quick Ben is a complex character whose doubts, fears, and ambition are worth writing about. I didn't come back to Memories of Ice because of the scene where Moon's Spawn crashes into Coral, or Gruntle's company merging into a tiger (though those scenes are awesome). I came back to Memories of Ice because of Whiskeyjack and Dujek's moments of indecision, Silverfox's relationship with her mother and the T'lan Imass, Toc's friendship with Tool and his fear at being a mortal man caught in a god's game, Paran's internal turmoil at being given power he fears, and Itkovian's compassion for a race that all alive thought to be monstrous automatons. This wiki is a wonderful site, worked on by wonderful people, and full of wonderful stories. I've had a lot of fun typing up chapter summaries, and even more fun talking with Egwene, Aimzz, and Toc. I've enjoyed examining the minute details of Erikson's masterful prose, but I've had more edification re-examining the internal motives, tragedies, and triumphs of Erikson's rich characters. I don't know precisely how involved I'll be in the coming months (we're expecting our first child in about three weeks), but I'm pleased and honored to be counted among the first 3,000 pages. Thank you. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 01:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) *''There is no struggle too vast, no odds too overwhelming, for even should we fail — should we fall — we will know that we have lived. ''I see this quote everywhere. Its become something Lord Anomander has become known for, and yet my interest in the malazan books was ignited to a great extent by the philosophical attitudes that a lot of the characters in SE's extremely rich and thought provoking world show, time and yet again. I came across this wikia looking for more information, and was dumbfounded by the amount of information that all the many contributors have made available (that's right Egwene, that's those 9900 edits I'm talking about). I can honestly say that the life and blood of this wikia is none other than Egwene. All the mistakes I've made, every stupid inquiry I come up with, she's been a person I've always looked up to for everything. I'm left extremely humble by the amount of effort and brain power the original contributors put into not just this wikia, but the precursor sites (encyclopedia malazaica and Hoodsballs). I want to congratulate Jade Raven. She's been a most real inspiration for all the Gardens of the Moon edits I've made, being responsible for creating and covering just about everything. Just looking at her speech tells me how fundamental her work has been to the wikia, and what I admire most about this is the initiative she took to turn this place into what it is and I can't even imagine what a difficult time she would have had going it alone for something that she had no idea would even work. John's work has been inspirational to say the least, and Aimzzz has been a fantastic person to go to for any help I might have required. It's always a pleasure working with a dedicated team of professional Malazans and I hope to keep contributing for a long time to come. And before I forget... Kruppe (he just ''should''be anywhere and everywhere on this wikia) - Toctheyounger (talk) 07:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Guestbook If you are just passing through, we would love you to sign this section, our guest-book :) *Hey, guest here. Saw the post on the subreddit. Congrats! And thanks for all the help I received from this wiki. You're doing great work. *WITNESS! *Always an even trade *Malazan defeated me. Not read a book in the year since i finished TCG. great series, great wiki. *Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy *A great sub for a great series! Cheers! *(Burp) t'here's to nother 3000! *The efficacy of this wiki is astounding *"The harder the world, the fiercer the honour." *Kruppe feels that signing this would be beneficial to our goals... *"Le Malazan army has arrived." - Yan Tovis *Nice work! *You are not yet done. *would have been lost without this wiki when reading the books *First in last out. Live long my Malazan mates- Crys *Awesome work! I use this site constantly while reading and re-reading the series. Cheers! * * * * * Category:Archives